For Good
by All My Friends Are Heathens
Summary: The story of Oz, repeating itself 50 years later, with a Disney twist. Rating will probably go up later. (Heavily inspired by Wicked.)
1. Dear Old Shiz

**Dear Old Shiz...**

"This way, dear!" Flora, a Good Fairy, called excitedly over her shoulder to her granddaughter as she flew ahead.

"Yes, this way!" Fauna, one of Flora's sisters and another Good Fairy, giggled like a child.

Merriweather, the other sister, the youngest of the Three Good Fairies, turned to their charge with a knowing smirk and whispered, "Are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?"

A pair of rose-red lips spread in a sweet, ecstatic grin and two violet orbs for eyes sparkled as the young girl nodded her head, curly tresses of sunshine gold bouncing wildly and gleaming in the light. Aurora, who had been raised and taught all her life by her grandmother and great-aunts, three of the most pure souls in Oz, was about to start her first day at Shiz Academy to learn to channel her magic powers. She'd struggled with it for as long as she could remember, and for awhile all seemed lost. But then she got her acceptance letter.

This school was her last chance. If she couldn't learn to use her powers here, she never would. But she had to. She knew it. She _had_ to prove herself, make her family proud, and most importantly, she _had_ to give herself every chance she could to, hopefully, meet the Wizard of Oz someday. Maybe even work for him... _With him._ She knew she could get there, and she was willing to work for it. She would do _anything_ for that chance if it meant making her family proud of her, if it meant being _happy._

This really was the first day of the rest of her life.

"I'm ready." Aurora replied with cheerful determination, then let out a rippling laughter that sounded like bells tinkling.

Merriweather smiled and flew ahead with her sisters. Aurora followed on foot.

 _I'm going to get my wings someday..._ The girl thought to herself. _I know I will... I_ _will_ _._ She put on a bright smile and strode gracefully toward the massive, regal gates of the Academy. Once there, each of the Good Fairies gave Aurora a chaste kiss on the forehead and gave her quick but uplifting bouts of advice before fluttering away. She watched their squat forms fade away into puffs of glittering light of their own accordant colors: Flora was red, Fauna was green, and Merriweather was blue.

Aurora wondered what her color would be when she got her wings. Each Fairy had her own color that she wore every day and could be identified by. No two fairies had the same color, except in one very special instance: The case of her great-aunt Merriweather, who got to choose her own color instead of having it assigned to her due to a great act of bravery that had required a great sacrifice from her. (Aurora still didn't know what Merriweather did. The circumstances of her bravery were so dire that once they were dealt with, it was decided that the situation would never be spoken of again, and all those involved were sworn to secrecy. Any one who Aurora ever tried to ask refused to tell her. So, eventually, she quit asking, and minded her own business from then on.) Merriweather had belligerently demanded to have the color blue, because it was her favorite color. The request had to be cleared with the Fairy who already owned that color, the most powerful Fairy of them all:

The Blue Fairy herself.

A tall crystalline statue of the Blue Fairy stood in the center of the busy courtyard of the school. Aurora pushed through the milling crowd of students in a daze, walking right up to the intricately, unearthly beautiful statue, crafted by the Neverland Fairies, and gazed up at the gentle face of her idol.

The Blue Fairy was a consultant for Shiz Academy, and would be teaching a special course here _this year._ It was a _very_ special course for one tremendously monumental reason: whoever was in the class would be the pool of talent from which the Blue Fairy would choose her successor. The Blue Fairy was centuries old (though you'd never tell by looking at her) and was finally looking to shed her physical form and ascend. (Basically, become Starlight.) Her ascension was to take place next year, and she would be picking her replacement before this school year ended.

Aurora was so giddy and nervous she thought she might faint. She had to get into the Blue Fairy's class, she just _had_ to. Not only was the Blue Fairy the most powerful and beautiful woman in all the realms, she was also the confidante to _The Wizard of Oz_ himself. She was his right-hand woman! That was the most honorable position any Ozian could ask for! And she ruled over the entire Northern Region of Oz, basically like it was her own little kingdom. But she still had jurisdiction in every region, because she was loved and adored and respected by all, throughout _all_ of Oz. Plus, she was rich and always looked _so_ pretty.

It was Aurora's dream job.

And the Blue Fairy had been Aurora's role model her entire life. Her entire family was devoted to the Blue Fairy; they'd all lived in the Northern Region their entire lives and done everything to emulate her way of life. Aurora lived a privileged life, and had been raised to be kind and fair to all. Her family was depending as much on her getting into this class as she was.

Aurora took a deep breath and smiled up at the statue before turning away to get her schedule. Today was an important day.

It was more important than she could have ever imagined.


	2. The Unnaturally Green Girl

**The Unnaturally Green Girl...**

Aurora had no way of knowing why this day would be so important; that today was a day she would never _ever_ forget. She'd woken up this morning thinking it was just another first day at school, which would pass by in a blur, just like every other first day at school she'd experienced so far in her life. (And the added nausea-inducing excitement of applying for the Blue Fairy's course and getting her future started on the right track.) She was so busy thinking about the benefits of honing her magical talents that she'd never even thought of the people she might meet at this school. She hadn't considered that because she'd never had trouble making friends before; She was used to being popular and universally loved.

Here, that was no exception.

After picking up her schedule and signing up to be considered for the Blue Fairy's class, Aurora wandered toward the middle of the courtyard, looking a little lost. She felt people staring at her as they passed and pretended not to notice, acting like she was distracted by looking over the tiny paper that listed her classes. She scanned it for a moment, then nodded to herself when she saw that everything was in order. She folded the paper up and stashed it neatly in her jacket pocket, then looked around at the crowd of excitedly chattering students milling around her. She smiled as she watched them go by.

Then, the feeling of the eyes still on her became too much, and she turned in the direction of some of the people who had been staring. Pretty much everyone had at least looked Aurora over at some point. She was used to people staring at her everywhere she went. But she was also used to people looking away from her abashedly when she turned toward them. This group of surprisingly friendly faces responded differently, grinning and calling to her in greeting and waving her over. She smiled back as she walked over to them, the crowd of students between her and the group parting to let her pass. The head of this friendly group, a very pretty strawberry-blond girl with bright blue eyes, looked slightly taken aback by the crowd accommodating Aurora with a path. She raised one eyebrow, and her smile looked a bit more forced now.

Aurora couldn't help giggling as she drew closer. She pointed over her shoulder at the continually churning mass of bodies behind her. "Oh, aren't they sweet?" She asked the blond.

The blond nodded distractedly, laughing a little in return. "Yes, everyone here seems very nice so far..."

"I'm Aurora." Aurora said cheerfully, holding out her hand for a handshake.

The blond smirked and daintily gripped Aurora's hand, gently shaking it once. "Cinderella." She released Aurora's hand abruptly and folded her pale, slim hands in front of her uniform skirt. "But everyone calls me Cindy."

"Oh, that's cute." Aurora grinned enthusiastically.

Cindy looked temporarily put off by this comment, but responded with a tight smile of her own. "Yeah...it is." She stared at Aurora for a moment, then nodded toward the group of people gathered expectantly behind her. "These are my friends... Oh, they can introduce themselves." Cindy absently examined her fingernails and stepped aside to let Aurora greet the others. Aurora eagerly stepped forward to smile around at the group of friendly or slightly stunned faces.

The first to greet her was a girl with long auburn hair and pale blue eyes that twinkled as she smiled, and her hair was adorned with a crown of pink flowers. "My name's Giselle." She giggled a little.

The next person, a very tall and muscular boy with hair and eyes much like Giselle's, but wearing a red sweatband around his head, smiled easily and waved. "And I'm Hercules, her older brother."

Another boy with a build much like Hercules' smiled devilishly and spoke in an absurdly deep, sultry tone, "The name's Gaston, my dear." He started to flex his arms garishly.

"Gaston, your testosterone is showing." A blond boy with a slight stubble dead-panned. When Aurora laughed, the blond boy smirked at her and said, "I'm Phoebus."

Aurora raised her eyebrows. "That's a very interesting name."

"Yeah... It means, uh... 'Sun God'..." Phoebus shrugged casually. "No big deal..." He smirked again when Aurora laughed a second time.

The next boy, a taller, suaver individual with finely-coiffed brown hair, mocha skin and hazel eyes, grinned mischievously when he saw a gleam in Phoebus' brown eyes. "Whoa, Pheebs, mind your own testosterone levels, eh?" He chuckled and bowed deeply before Aurora. "My name is Naveen. I believe we went to school together before, but never got to officially meet..."

Aurora's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, yes! I remember!"

Cindy looked at Aurora in disbelief. "You went to Naveen's private school?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, in the North. Where did you go to school?"

"Well, most of us hail from the North. But most of us were also not well off enough to attend private schools..." Cindy said slowly, crossing her arms. Aurora couldn't help sensing a bitterness in her tone and shrank a little.

"Ah, Cind, would you leave the girl alone? No need to embarrass her." Another boy with shaggy blond hair said in a cool tone. Aurora turned to see him smiling at her. "I'm John. John Smith."

She nodded and smiled back gratefully. "Nice to meet you."

The two remaining people to meet were both raven-haired girls who couldn't look more different aside from their hair color. Though both girls were dainty, on resembled a slim porcelain doll while the other was a couple inches taller and more curvy and statuesque. The tinier girl's hair was styled in a short, curly bob that beautifully framed her round, child-like face. Her hair was adorned by a red silk ribbon, her deep brown eyes were wide and round like a fawn's, her skin was white like snow, but her cheeks were unnaturally rosy and her pursed lips were red like a ripe apple's skin. She smiled angelicly at Aurora and spoke with a high-pitched voice that resembled birdsong.

"I'm Snow White. It's so nice to meet you!" She chirped happily.

Aurora grinned back at her. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The last girl, who's hair was much longer and thicker than Snow's and held back in a simplistic style- yet adorned by a few ribbons and jewels- smiled sweetly at Aurora, blinking her darkly-lined, almond-shaped brown eyes once. "And I'm Jasmine. Nice to meet you, Aurora."

"Oh, and it's just splendid to meet you." Aurora assured her sincerely. She smiled around at everyone in turn. "All of you, really. And here I was worrying I wouldn't make any friends..." That last bit was a lie, but she didn't want to seem overconfident and set any of them off.

"Nonsense! A girl as pretty as you should never have any trouble finding friends!" Gaston said a bit too loudly. Then, his voice dropped to a seductive drawl. "Or maybe...something _more..._ " He wriggled his eyebrows in a way that might have made Aurora laugh if she wasn't so creeped out.

Cindy rolled her eyes at his antics and flatly told Aurora, "Ignore him."

"Gaston's kind of like this with anything in a skirt, but he's pretty much harmless." Jasmine quipped, smirking up at Gaston, who had turned to give her a playful look.

Aurora giggled quietly and responded, "Good to know."

"Don't worry, hon. Of all the people to make friends with, you've found the best of the best!" Giselle told her exuberantly.

Cindy smirked and stepped in closer to the others. "Not quite yet..."

"What do you mean?" Snow White asked her with a frown.

Cindy looked positively conspiratorial as she said, "You'll never guess who's coming to Shiz this year."

Naveen quietly groaned. "Oh, I never should have told you! I knew you were gonna get all weird about it..."

"Weird about what?" Giselle asked. "Who's coming?"

Cindy grinned with pride. "The Prince Brothers, that's who."

There was a collective gasp from the others, including from Aurora. The Prince family was the most rich, prestigious, and influential family in Oz. They resided in the Emerald City; they were practically the Wizard's _neighbors._ And they had four young sons who'd been exclusively home-schooled up until this point.

Jasmine stared at Naveen in shock. "And you didn't tell the rest of us?"

Naveen sighed. "Well, they're my _friends,_ you know? They didn't want there to be a big fuss..."

"Shouldn't have told Cindy, then." Phoebus smirked.

"Okay, but we don't want the whole school in a frenzy. Let's keep this to ourselves, alright?" John instructed the group.

Everyone nodded or muttered in agreement.

"Mum's the word." Hercules said, pretending to lock his mouth shut and throw away the key.

"So, when are they coming? Will we see them today?" Snow White asked Cindy.

Cindy shook her head. "No. They're family's vacationing in Neverland. They won't be here til next week."

Giselle groaned. "Oh, we have to keep this a secret and wait for _that long?_ " She slumped and huffed dramatically. "I'll probably burst." Hercules laughed and patted her shoulder in mock-consoling.

"Well, it gives us a distinct advantage. If we're the only people who know they're coming, then we'll be the only ones who are prepared for their arrival. While all the other students swarm them like obsessive fanatics, we'll seem like the only sane, cool people around, and the Prince Brothers will practically _beg_ us to be their friends." Cindy explained lowly.

Aurora frowned a little as she listened to Cindy's reasoning.

"You really think they'll want to be friends with _us?_ " Hercules asked Cindy doubtfully.

Cindy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course. I mean..." She dropped her voice to a whisper and nodded toward the other students in the courtyard. "...look at the competition."

Now Aurora was really bothered. Since when was making friends a contest? She decided not to say anything, because Cindy was obviously the leader of this group, and Aurora didn't want to get on her bad side. This did seem like the optimal clique to belong to... It could really help Aurora's position to be friends with the popular kids. And, despite her discomfort with Cindy's judgment of the other students...Cindy was kind of right.

"Besides, getting close to the Prince family could make it a lot easier for me to take the Blue Fairy's job, so don't screw this up for me, guys." Cindy finished a bit more harshly.

Aurora immediately perked up. "Oh! Did you sign up for the Blue Fairy's class, too?"

There was a moment of incredibly uncomfortable silence. Aurora's face slowly fell as Cindy turned toward her with an icy look on her face.

"Yes... Did you?" Cindy asked her in a dangerous tone.

"Well... Yeah. I mean... The Blue Fairy is, like, my _idol,_ and the position's kind if my dream job... I know getting into the class is kind of a long shot, but just thinking of actually being the Blue Fairy's _successor..._ It would mean a lot to me, and my family." Aurora explained nervously, noticing how everyone else was tensing up.

Cindy's stare didn't waver, and Aurora found her eyes locked on the challenging look in Cindy's.

"Right..." Cindy droned.

Aurora blanked for a moment. Then, a bright idea came to her and her face broke out in a smile. "Hey, wouldn't it be great if we both got into the class? Then we could help each other out!"

There was a long, quiet pause. The rest of the group seemed to be holding their breath.

Finally, Cindy smirked and replied coolly, "Yeah... Maybe we could."

The others seemed visibly relieved by Cindy's response, and the atmosphere immediately lightened. Aurora's grin grew.

Suddenly, there was a scream from across the courtyard, at the entrance. The group turned to see the students scattering, clearing the way to give Aurora and her new friends a crystal-clear view of what had everyone so frightened. Giselle and Snow both shrieked, while there were a few other audible gasps from the rest of the group.

Cindy's face drained of color. Her mouth hung open in horror as she whispered, "Sweet _Oz..._ "

"What is that...that _thing?_ " Gaston demanded.

Everyone was staring in shock or terror at the creature that had just entered the courtyard. It was strikingly tall and lean, gawky and stiffly holding its head up high as the eyes of every student around bore down on it. Most of its body was covered by thick, black scales that glimmered in the sunlight like a dark bird's feathers. But the face and hands were exposed, revealing skin a sickly green color. Most unnerving, though, was the pair of black, twisted horns that sprouted from the top of her hairless, scaly skull and towered toward the sky.

It was a really bizarre thing to see wearing a school uniform.

Aurora watched this poor being walk slowly toward the center of the courtyard, keeping a blank, expressionless face under the heavy scrutiny of over 100 people. While everyone else looked on in fear or disgust, Aurora just curiously watched her, not sure how to feel or what to think. Whatever she did feel for this creature, it wasn't the poignant hatred everyone else obviously felt.

Because, despite her appearance, this obviously wasn't a monster. It was a girl, who'd been born looking different.

Aurora had no way of knowing how important this unfortunate girl would be to her in the future.


	3. Confusion Over Rooming

"Maleficent!" A disapproving voice rang out.

The creature with the horned head turned sharply toward the entrance to the courtyard, where an older man was storming in, accompanied by a beautiful young girl who also wore a Shiz uniform. Her features were sharp and delicate and elegant. Her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate braid to show off her lovely face, and her vibrant green eyes gleamed with a vague satisfaction and pride. Looking at the dignified, sharply-dressed older man, Aurora easily recognized him as the current ruler of the munchkin territory. She recalled him visiting on a couple of occasions for conferences with her own parents, but never knew that he himself had any children. She supposed now she understood why he'd never mentioned it before... However, he was particularly plain-looking to have one daughter so beautiful and another so ghastly.

"I told you not to rush ahead of me and your sister! Now you've made all these poor children uncomfortable!" The man continued to scold the monstrous girl as he stalked into the courtyard.

The girl- Maleficent- rolled her eyes- which were unnaturally yellow with slitted pupils, like a reptile's eyes- but said nothing in response to her aggravated father. Her graceful sister was smirking slightly at the old man's side. A few other students were murmuring in amusement or awe.

"A little harsh..." Naveen muttered.

Cindy scoffed quietly. "Well, just imagine having to deal with a kid who looked like _that._ "

"I just don't think he should talk to his daughter like that, is all..." Naveen mumbled in response, making Cindy glare at him.

In the middle of the courtyard, where everyone could see, the old politician was turning his back on Maleficent to smile and hug his other daughter, his obvious favorite.

"Grimhilde, my treasure, my beautiful girl... You promise you won't get homesick?" He asked her.

Grimhilde smiled guiltily. "Maybe a little, father... But we both know that this school will be good for me. Remember? Perfecting my potion skills will help make me an excellent ruler one day. Just think- I could create a spell to prevent all the munchkins from ever getting sick. And I could do countless other amazing things, as well." She giggled a little as her proud father pulled her into a tight hug.

Maleficent stood by with her arms crossed, making no move or sound, not bothering to involve herself in the exchange. Her green face was a blank mask, keeping any of the onlookers from guessing what she might be thinking. She was obviously used to this dynamic by now. Aurora couldn't help feeling sad for the girl, but she did her best to hide this.

"I wanted to give you something... A special gift to always remind you of home." Their father was saying now. He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a dainty velvet drawstring bag. "It was your mother's." Handling the bag like fine China, he held it out to Grimhilde.

The girl eagerly took the bag from him and tugged it open, gasping at the sight of the sparkling treasure inside. She reached in one hand and gently pulled out a magnificent bejeweled crown. A few other people made sounds of amazement or admiration as they looked on.

"Mother's tiara..." Grimhilde whispered. She looked at her father in disbelief and shook her head a little. "I couldn't possibly..."

"She would have wanted you to have it." He assured her. "If you are ever in doubt of yourself, look at this tiara and remember your purpose here, and your fate back home."

Grimhilde gingerly placed the tiara back in the bag and closed it. "I'll protect this gift for as long as I live. Thank you, father!" She threw her arms around his neck and he chuckled as they hugged again.

After a moment, he pulled away and turned to Maleficent, his expression immediately becoming dowr. Maleficent just stared up at him, seemingly unaffected.

"You take care of your sister. And don't do anything to embarrass us." He told her darkly.

Maleficent nodded. Then, she spoke for the first time since entering the courtyard, startling a few people. "Yes, father." Her voice was low and clear, a powerful drawl that spoke with immense confidence. She was not afraid to be here. She did not care what these people thought. And she obviously was not going to miss this man.

He nodded stiffly at her, then turned on his heel to leave. As he passed Grimhilde, he smiled at her one last time and patted her shoulder. Grimhilde grinned beatifically and watched him go, cradling the velvet bag in both hands. Maleficent already had her back turned to the old man and her sister and was now surveying the new environment, pointedly ignoring all the people who stared at her as she studied the courtyard.

"Well, she has some nerve, doesn't she?" Gaston commented in mild amusement. Aurora didn't like the cruel smile she saw on his face.

"I think we should stop staring..." Snow chirped nervously.

Aurora wanted to agree. There was an unmistakable power that emanated from Maleficent, something that she'd never sensed before in anyone else. The energy that leaked from her dark form had to attribute to her uncaring nature. She wasn't nervous or stiff any more, even though she was still surrounded by people who were disgusted by her. She'd already assessed the people she'd be trapped here with and saw no threat to her. Aurora couldn't help watching her in fascination. Maleficent could rule this school if she wanted to.

Cindy had obviously picked up on this and did not like it.

When the front doors of the school suddenly slammed open, all the students turned to see Madame Ursula, the Headmistress of Shiz Academy, and the Wizard's right-hand woman. She was a hefty woman, with skin a lavender hue, and short white hair that stuck up in the air. She wore a seashell pendant around her chubby neck, a face painted with makeup, and a black gown with an obnoxiously large and long skirt.

Aurora couldn't help noticing the strange way that Madame Ursula moved; it was as if she were floating, not walking. In the silence of the courtyard, Aurora also realized that there were no footsteps when Ursula moved. But, Aurora's ears did pick up the faintest whisper of slithering, like a serpent crawling over the floor, coming from under that skirt which completely concealed Ursula's lower half . Aurora turned slightly to see Maleficent narrowing her reptilian eyes at the Headmistress, seeming to be coming to the same conclusion as Aurora. When Maleficent realized that she was being stared at, she turned to the blond with a harsh look. Aurora quickly looked away. Maleficent's eyes lingered on her for a moment, making Aurora uncomfortable. Eventually, all eyes were once more on Ursula as she reached the center of the courtyard.

"Welcome, my lovelies!" She boisterously greeted the crowd of students.

Maleficent eyed the Headmistress suspiciously, not trusting her overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Shiz Academy! I do trust that your time here will be fulfilling and educational, and that you will all be inspired to live your lives to the best of your-" Ursula was cut off when she noticed Aurora standing nearby. She gasped quietly. "My, my, my..." She moved closer to Aurora, who was blushing now that everyone was staring at her. Ursula chuckled and patted her cheek a little too forcefully. "No need to be nervous, pet. This school is going to do wonders for you. I'm sure that it will be easy for you to find your place here. We've all just been _dying_ to meet you."

Aurora smiled a little. "Thank you, Headmistress."

Ursula turned to Naveen now. "And good to see you as well, young man. I trust you're going to behave yourself this year?"

Naveen grinned devilishly and gave her a bow. "Of course, Madame!"

"Right, right..." Ursula rolled her eyes and turned away, leaving Naveen and Gaston to snicker behind her back. Then, Ursula spotted Grimhilde across the way and her eyes widened. She grinned as she approached the young witch. "Miss Grimhilde! I am _so_ pleased to finally meet you. We've heard so much from your father. But I thought we'd also be seeing your..." Ursula turned and saw Maleficent for the first time. She froze, obviously shocked. "...sister..."

Grimhilde sighed. "Yes... Madame Ursula, this is Maleficent. My older sister."

Ursula nodded slowly, carefully looking the beastly girl over and circling her. "Interesting..."

Maleficent stared back at Ursula without fear, looking unimpressed by the Headmistress as she evenly followed her gaze. Ursula laughed in a low tone and drawled, "Very interesting..." She paused in front of the girl with the horned head. "And what are you doing here, my dear?"

"I'm just here to watch my sister." Maleficent said flatly. She was reserved, and stood stiffly, with her hands behind her back. Her green face was expressionless.

"Right... Well, don't worry, dear. I'll be doing my best to help alleviate you of your familial duties." Ursula replied haughtily.

Maleficent raised one black eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your father has requested that Grimhilde stay with me in my apartment, so I can give her all the help she needs with her potions. And private lessons."

Grimhilde gasped. "Really?"

Maleficent shook her head. "No, no... Grimhilde and I should share a room. I need to stay with my sister."

"Well, I wish I had more room in my apartment for you, dear. But, as they say, three's a crowd." Ursula held a hand out to Grimhilde. The girl eagerly placed her hand in the Headmistress's. "I'm sure we can find somewhere else to put you..."

"No... I'm supposed to protect her!" Maleficent called, following after them. She looked anxious for the first time since entering the courtyard as she watched Grimhilde walk off with Ursula. Then, the anxiety turned to rage, and her yellow eyes flashed like flames. The air became dark and heavy with a threatening new energy. She growled and raised her green hands, which Aurora now saw bore black talons instead of fingernails. Maleficent shouted, "I said _no!_ " Her voice, now low and distorted, echoed through the air like thunder. A few of the students screamed as they watched some invisible force tear Grimhilde away from Ursula. Grimhilde cried unhappily as she was dragged back into her own sister's grasp. Everyone was shaken to the core, and couldn't calm themselves until that awful feeling left the air and Maleficent seemed substantially calmer, her hands resting on her sister's shoulders.

Ursula stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at Maleficent in amazement. "How... How did you do that?"

Grimhilde whined and yanked herself out of her older sister's grip. "Maleficent! You're embarrassing me!"

Maleficent looked taken aback, but tried to remain calm. As she glanced around at the horrified faces surrounding her, Aurora caught a glimpse of hurt or fear in the girl's eyes.

"I- I just..." Maleficent seemed to shrink a little as she faced her ashamed sister. "I'm sorry."

"You can't just lose it like that!" Grimhilde snapped, stepping back from her. "I want to stay with Madame Ursula. It's important to me!"

Maleficent ducked her head. "I know... You're right. I'm sorry."

Grimhilde sighed. "We'll still see each other a lot... Just..." She grabbed her suitcase. "Stop scaring everyone. You can't control everything. Okay?"

Maleficent nodded.

Grimhilde walked away toward Ursula, but the Headmistress passed her by, her eyes focused solely on Maleficent. She reached out to stroke Maleficent's cheek, but the girl reared back from her touch. Ursula laughed. "Never apologize for such raw talent, lovely! Now... _How_ did you do _that?_ " There was unmistakable excitement in her tone.

Maleficent held her head high. "Sometimes...something just comes over me. It's hard to explain."

"And hard to control, I'm guessing?" Ursula smirked.

Maleficent stared back at her blankly. "I do my best."

"Well, stop! That's what causes these outbursts, my dear... Tell me, have you ever considered pursuing sorcery?" Ursula carefully patted Maleficent's shoulder.

Maleficent eyed her warily. "No..."

"I've never seen a student with such a knack for the magical arts! It would be a shame if you didn't explore the depths of your power... You show such promise, my girl." Ursula leaned in conspiratorially and stage-whispered, "In fact, I believe the Wizard himself would be very interested in meeting you one day."

Maleficent couldn't shield her surprise at this. A few people gasped at the sound of it.

"The Wizard?!" Grimhilde demanded icily.

"Oh, so glad to see talent runs in the family!" Ursula cheered, ignoring Grimhilde's indignation. She was grinning ear-to-ear at Maleficent now."I'm going to add you to my seminar! And offer you private lessons!"

" _What?!_ " Grimhilde cried.

Ursula waved away her concern. "Oh, darling, it won't distract me from you..." Under her breath, she added, "...too much." She turned quickly back to Maleficent and loudly continued, "So! How does that sound, my dear?"

Maleficent looked doubtful for a moment, thinking it over carefully. She didn't trust Ursula as far as she might be able to throw her, and she didn't want her sister to hate her any more than she already did... But, thinking about having a chance to meet the Wizard... Maleficent couldn't help the small quirk in the corners of her lips, tugging them upward in a slight smile. Ursula was making it sound as though these powers would provide a bright future for her... This could finally be her chance to break free from the life her family had forced on her since her birth; a life of shame, in the shadows.

This day was turning out much better than she'd expected.

"That sounds...wonderful, Madame Ursula." Maleficent replied with a respectful nod.

"Excellent! Oh, we'll fix up your schedule right away! After I make your sister comfortable... Oh..." Ursula turned to address the whole crowd. "If anyone else has any issues or questions regarding their schedules or room assignments, now's the time to speak up!" She turned back to Maleficent. "Now, there's just the issue of where to put you..."

Aurora decided to try to calm the nerves of her new friends by changing the subject.

"Hey, Cindy! Do you have a roommate yet? I was thinking it would be fun if we shared a room." Aurora said cheerfully.

Cindy scoffed. "Yeah, sounds nice, but I've already got a private room reserved."

"Oh..." Aurora said.

"Oh!" Snow White chimed in. "I also have a private room, but there's plenty of room for two people and I hate being alone. You could room with me!"

Aurora grinned at her. "That's a great idea, Snow White! Thank you! I'll ask Madame Ursula about it right now..."

"Is there anybody willing to be Miss Maleficent's roommate?" Ursula was asking the crowd at the same time, but Aurora didn't hear her. "Come on, people! Maleficent needs a-"

"Excuse me, Madame-" Aurora stepped forward, raising her hand.

Ursula gasped theatrically. "Oh, how kind of you, Miss Aurora!"

Aurora looked confused, but still tried to smile. "What?"

Ursula took Aurora's hand and led her toward Maleficent. "You and Maleficent are now roomies! Isn't that exciting?"

"What?!" Aurora squeaked. She battled the urge to blush as she stood in the middle of the courtyard with all the other students laughing at her predicament. "No... I mean, I... Well..." Aurora sighed. "Yes, alright." She put on a smile and held out her hand for Maleficent to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Maleficent stared at her in response, blinking slowly. Aurora's face fell and she eventually pulled her hand back, feeling more embarrassed than before. Maleficent squinted at her for a few seconds, then breezed past her. Aurora turned to watch her leave the courtyard. The uneasy crowd parted to let Maleficent pass through, a few people being brave enough to insult her as she went. Aurora turned back around to talk to Ursula, but the woman had disappeared with Grimhilde. Aurora stood alone in the middle of a sea of people whispering and murmuring. When she spotted a few people giving her strange looks, she tried to hide her embarrassment.

A low whistle from behind her made Aurora turn to see Cindy and the others walking up to her. Gaston, who'd been the one to whistle, was now chortling and saying, "Tough break, honey."

"Aurora, that was _so noble_ of you." Giselle said dramatically.

"Thanks..." Aurora muttered.

"No, really!" Snow White said, her eyes wide. "To volunteer to room with that girl... You are so _good._ "

Giselle nodded in agreement. "Truly admirable."

Snow White giggled and took Aurora's hands in hers. "I'm so glad we're friends!" Then, she looked disappointed. "Although, it's too bad we won't get to be roommates."

"Well, I don't really like the girl they paired me with. Could I room with you?" Giselle asked her.

Snow frowned. "Who's your roommate?"

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Meg. I'd much rather room with you."

Snow smiled sweetly. "Well, okay! Let's go talk to Madame Ursula about it!"

Giselle turned to Jasmine with a smirk. "Last chance, Jazz."

Jasmine laughed. "Yeah, right. I love you guys, but I'm not giving up my private room."

"Aww, that's too bad!" Gaston said. "I would've let you room with me." He gave her a suggestive look.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. "Shut up..."

Cindy smirked at Aurora and said, "Have fun with your new roommate, sweetie. I just can't wait to hear about how well you and Maleficent get along." With that, she turned and left with the others.

Aurora watched as the rest of the students slowly left, feeling numb as she stood alone in the courtyard. She turned toward the statue and silently prayed for the Blue Fairy to give her strength.


	4. The Council

**The Council...**

It was the day after Shiz reopened its gates to its students, and the land of Oz was already in an uproar. Hearing about this mysterious and horrendous girl with inexplicably wondrous powers caused an unrest unlike any since the magical realms collided three human decades ago. Citizens from all the lands were worried that Maleficent might be dangerous; parents feared for their children's safety at the school. Ridiculous rumors started surfacing that the girl was a descendant or distant relative of the Wicked Witch, arriving just now to haunt them all or seek revenge for Elpheba. And Ursula was in the hot seat for so willingly taking Maleficent on as a student.

It was times like these when the Blue Fairy wished that Glinda the Good was still around. Before the old witch died, she passed her position along to Blue and wrote an autobiography that proved too shocking for most of Oz to accept- the truth about Elpheba and herself. How good Elpheba truly was, and how the former "Wizard" and Madame Morrible were the real wicked ones. And Glinda admitted that she had a hand in it all as well. The truth was concealed from the public for years, but as the guilt ate away at her, Glinda felt she couldn't hide it any longer. But the book met an unwilling audience. The land of Oz fell into such a state of denial that most insisted that Glinda was making things up, that her old age made her mind go foggy. Mobs banded together to burn every copy in the land. Blue now owned the only remaining copy, which was the same one that Glinda kept in her home until the day she died.

The whole thing just made Blue sad.

But she was hopeful that one day, the citizens would open their eyes and come together to ensure the same mistakes weren't made again. Looking around this table, Blue was sure that they were at risk of another foul plot.

The land of Oz remained peaceful for years after the "Wizard" and Dorothy left. Under Glinda's rule, Oz flourished. Then, one day, the unthinkable happened. Throughout the land, portals were opened by some mysterious and very powerful force, throwing all the magical realms into coexistence. The portals were still active to this day, allowing anyone safe passage between worlds. But to this day, there was no explanation for how it happened or why. Blue always suspected that the shift was caused by someone messing with magic that they shouldn't have...

And she was also sure that Jafar was the culprit. He was a sorcerer, from the earth's Arabian desert. A power-hungry one. A few years after arriving here, he earned the trust of the citizens with his snake-like charms and was voted into power in the Emerald City, with Ursula as his confidante. Whether it was because the Ozians couldn't stand to have a fairy from the Enchanted Forest rule them or because they simply longed for their charismatic old Wizard to come back, Blue wasn't sure. But it was plain to her that the people of Oz didn't know how to learn from previous mistakes.

Blue feared for what Maleficent's presence at the school might mean for Ursula and Jafar. She worried that they might try to use the girl for...well, she wasn't sure. Something bad. And she silently vowed to keep that from happening. Everyone on the Council aside from Jafar and Ursula knew of her suspicions and seemed to be on her side, but they didn't know how to act. Jafar was a sociopath who ruled with an iron fist. Crossing him would be unwise. But Blue wasn't afraid.

"This Council had been brought together to discuss a recent development at Shiz Academy." Jafar addressed them all in his most regal tone. Ursula sat to his right, wearing a smug expression. He continued, "A new student has sparked some controversy with her impressive powers. Ursula has kindly taken the girl under her wing to train her in the magical arts. From what I've heard, she shows great potential. And she might even earn herself a position as my Grand Vizier one day." He looked around at everyone's solemn faces, eyebrows raised. "I don't really see a problem. Do you?"

"Our sweet Aurora is rooming with that awful girl!" Merriweather blurted out angrily. Both of her older sisters shushed her, but she waved them off and continued. "We're concerned about her well-being!"

"Aurora was kind enough to volunteer to share a room with Maleficent. I think she feels she can handle herself." Ursula interjected with mock-sweetness. She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the two of them will become friends. I think it could do them both some good."

"Why, you-" Merriweather started to fly over the table toward Ursula, but Flora and Fauna both jumped up to hold her back.

Blue sighed. "Maleficent's powers are obviously driven by her emotions. She can't control them."

"That's why I'm teaching her to." Ursula replied warily.

"Why should we deny this talented girl a proper education and a bright future by our side?" Jafar added.

"I'm not saying we deny her anything. The child deserves a proper education. Though her father disagrees vehemently... I'm just saying that you're getting a little ahead of yourselves about what her future holds. I think it might be a bad idea to put Maleficent in a position of such power. You ought to wait to see what she can do and how she progresses before promising her anything." Blue responded in an even tone.

If things didn't work out the way Jafar and Ursula seemed to hope they would, they would wind up setting Maleficent up for disappointment and failure. And Oz would have a tragedy on its hands. Blue couldn't have that.

"I think you're not really seeing the big picture here, Blue. But, I'll take your suggestion into consideration." Jafar said in a bored tone. He looked around at the others sitting at the table. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

It was silent. Blue bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

Jafar nodded with a feral grin. "Good. I'm going to be announcing to everyone in Oz that this girl is not a threat to us. She's just a young student, hoping to broaden her horizons. And that she may prove to be someone who is celebrated by us all one day." Jafar stood up. Ursula followed suit, looking positively pleased. "We're going to offer that girl the life she deserves. However she chooses to act is up to her." He waved his hands dismissively. "Meeting adjourned."

With that, he turned and strolled out of the room, Ursula slithering dutifully after him. The rest of the Council slowly rose from their seats, but hesitated to leave the meeting room. When the door slammed shut after Ursula, a few of them sighed heavily or turned to Blue for guidance.

Blue gave them all a disappointed look. "Well, it's your own faults, you know. How are Merriweather and I the only ones who aren't afraid to speak up?" She turned to Merlin. "Where's your courage gone, hmm?"

Merlin looked down in shame.

Blue's expression softened. "He's gotten to Arthur, hasn't he?"

"I cannot say." Merlin whispered.

"It is not a matter of courage, Blue." Yen Sid spoke with a voice that rumbled deep like thunder. His grey eyes peered at her with an intense wisdom. "We know when to pick our battles."

"Then why not battle for Oz?" Blue demanded.

Yen Sid sighed and shook his head. "There is no battle, Blue. You're blowing this out of proportion. I won't let your paranoid dislike of Jafar sway me." He started heading toward the door. "I don't believe Maleficent poses a threat to us. And if she does turn out to be like the last green witch, I think we'll be able to handle it without much struggle."

"How can you be so cold?" Blue called after him.

He ignored her and stalked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

"I suppose our only hope is that your successor proves to be more powerful than Maleficent." The Fairy Godmother said thoughtfully. She offered Blue a smile. "I do hope you'll give my Cinderella a chance. She shows much promise."

"Yes, I've looked over her application already, and checked her references. Quite impressive." Blue replied distractedly.

"Oh, please give Aurora your consideration, Blue!" Fauna squealed excitedly.

"Oh, yes! Now, we know that her powers might seem a little shoddy now, but we promise you she can shape up!" Flora added enthusiastically.

"It's not that she's untalented, Blue. She's just...a late bloomer!" Merriweather put in.

"It assure you, Aurora has as good a chance as any of the applicants." Blue responded in an effort to placate them. But it was a lie. She'd already looked over Aurora's application, and it was clear that Blue's class was well beyond the girl's skill level. "Please, excuse me." Blue offered each of them a smile before waving her wand, opening the doors and floating out of the room.

She hovered quickly down the hall and around the corner, following Yen Sid's trail. She spotted him a few yards ahead and burst after him, flying until she was right in his path. When he was forced to stop, Blue dropped to her feet in front of him. She smirked up at him while he looked like he was barely concealing his irritation.

"Blue, I-" He started.

"Ah, ah, ah..." She quietly interrupted him. With a wave of her wand, they were transported from Jafar's palace to her own lovely home. "That's better. Now we can speak freely." She put on a suspicious look and whispered, "The walls have ears, you know."

Yen Sid smiled slightly in spite of himself. "You're mocking me. I guess that's what I get for calling you paranoid."

Blue nodded, crossing her arms. "You know my suspicions aren't unfounded, Yen. Jafar and Ursula are up to something."

"We can't prove it, Blue."

"But what if we could?" She hovered toward him now. "All we need is one scrap of evidence to throw that tyrant out of power. And then-"

"No. We've talked about this, Blue. I am no ruler."

"Oz deserves to have a _real_ wizard in power, Yen! Not a mortal conman or power-mad sorcerer."

"Merlin is as much a wizard as I am. Talk to him."

"Merlin has been emotionally compromised. He'll refuse to act as long as Jafar threatens Arthur."

"Blue, it's just not-"

"Yen Sid, for one second, put aside what is logical and remember what is _right._ I'm not sure what has made you so bitter and hollow inside, but the man I knew back home wouldn't allow himself to play second fiddle to a man like Jafar." Blue insisted. She reached out to grab his hand. "You and I are the only ones who _can_ fight. Jafar has a hold on all the others; they're afraid of what he'll do to their loved ones if they stand up to him. But you and I have always only had one another. I _need_ your help on this, Yen. Please. You're the only person Jafar trusts aside from Ursula. You can use that to do some real good."

Yen Sid stared down at her for a moment. Blue temporarily feared that he would still refuse. Then, he slowly reached up a hand to stroke her pale cheek.

"After all this time... I still can't say no to you." He said in that low, tremulous voice. "Alright. You and I, together. We'll end Jafar's reign."


	5. An (Un)Familiar Emotion

**An (Un)Familiar Emotion...**

The first week of school went on normally for most of the students, rumors and speculation aside. But for Aurora and Maleficent, trying to carry on as roommates proved to be very...trying.

Aurora tried her best to be civil, while Maleficent blatantly ignored her presence, as well as any attempts at conversation. At first, it didn't wear on Aurora's nerves at all, since she was out with friends most of the time, and Maleficent was content to stay in their room and study and read all alone. It was just the evenings that were uncomfortable, when both girls were trapped together after curfew. And, while Aurora did her best to leave Maleficent to her thoughts, she still wondered about her enigmatic roommate. Meanwhile, Maleficent had no interest in Aurora, but the time they were forced to spend together brought many of the blond beauty's irritating quirks to Maleficent's attention. And all along, Maleficent could sense in the silence Aurora's fascination over her, all the questions that Aurora was dying to ask but would never dare let escape her lips. It grew maddening for the green-faced girl.

And, of course, the whispers of the other students weren't helpful. Every day, as Maleficent tried to slip through the halls without returning the others' uninvited attention, she couldn't help overhearing snippets of conversation, some of which she was sure were actually meant for her ears as she passed:

"Aurora is so brave for rooming with her..."

"I bet she's actually green with envy..."

"Can you imagine being stuck in a room with _that?_ "

"Aurora's far too good to share oxygen with that creature!"

"I heard Cindy say that Aurora saw Maleficent reading dark magic tomes!"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep... Think of the nightmares you'd have!"

"Let's hope that monster doesn't take advantage of Aurora's kindness..."

"Aurora is such an _angel..._ "

Maleficent felt something akin to an emotion she'd felt many times before for people like this: hatred. But toward Aurora, her perfect, beautiful, "angelic" roommate, she felt something much deeper...something more sophisticated than simple, primal hatred. And certainly not indifference, an air that Maleficent had built to protect herself from prying eyes. No, she was certainly not indifferent toward Aurora. The girl's presence was enough to set Maleficent on edge. She felt her scales bristle every time Aurora walked into the room, her skin crawled at the sound of the girl's voice, and the sight of her brushing her pretty hair and admiring her own reflection in her vanity mirror filled Maleficent with a disgust unlike any other she'd ever experienced.

What was this unquantifiably awful feeling roosting in Maleficent's gut?

It all came to a head at the end of that first week of school, when Aurora would come in from her last class, wearing an uncharacteristic pout in an attempt to gain Maleficent's sympathy, and slump into the seat in front of her vanity and sigh, feigning depression. Unfortunately for her, Maleficent had also had a particularly trying day, and had been looking forward to an afternoon of solitude with her books, as had become customary. But now here Aurora was, unexpected and unwelcome, continually huffing and sighing in a weak show of her own unhappiness.

Maleficent refused to give Aurora the attention she wanted, and instead focused intently on the book she was trying to read, only showing her fury by aggressively flipping the pages.

"How was your day?" Aurora asked her, watching her through the mirror.

Maleficent's gaze flickered briefly toward the back of Aurora's head, then back toward the page she had been thoughtfully scanning before Aurora could blink. Aurora watched her curiously for a moment longer, then looked into her own eyes in the mirror with another dramatic sigh.

"My day was absolutely dreadful... I didn't do so well on the last test in Dr. Doppler's class. How did you do?" Aurora pressed on in an airy tone as she started to touch up her makeup, most likely in preparation of a day out with her _wonderful_ friends.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She pretended to continue reading, but at this point she was so vexed by Aurora's intrusive behavior that she couldn't even focus on the printed words.

"Then I found out that Cindy was accepted into the Blue Fairy's class, but I wasn't. My application was rejected due to my inexperience. I don't know how I'll ever tell my family..."

Aurora sniffled and Maleficent looked up to see her hunched over in front of the mirror, her face buried in her dainty hands. Aurora shook her head and moped pitifully, "They'll all be so disappointed..."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, then slapped her book shut and scoffed, "Oh, poor you."

Aurora sat up now, staring at Maleficent's reflection, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry?"

"Why don't you go whine to someone who'll actually believe those crocodile tears?" Maleficent asked mockingly, leaning forward. "I would ask if you can see how busy I am trying to prepare for my next lesson with Ursula, but I already know that you don't care about anyone but yourself. And you'd probably only despise me more because I'm actually getting somewhere in school and you're not."

Aurora stared at Maleficent through the mirror for a moment, utterly shocked. This was the most she'd ever heard Maleficent say at once, and it left her feeling shaken and...thoroughly unhappy. But not just that. No, there was something more, something...something there that Aurora had never before experienced feeling. Something akin to anger... But much deeper.

Aurora's sweet, miserable face started to twist into an expression of outrage and she turned to face Maleficent straight-on. She remained seated in front of the vanity while Maleficent was perched on the end of her bed, glaring at Aurora out of pure contempt.

"How can you say such awful things?" Aurora demanded, seeming genuinely hurt as well as abhorrent. "I'm trying my best in all my classes! And I don't envy your own progress in the slightest. I'm happy to see you doing so well!"

"Yes, I suppose you find pride in being in such close quarters with Madame Ursula's prized pupil. Perhaps if you're nice to me now, I'll return the favor in the future and help you climb the social ladder. Hm? Is that what you think?"

" _What?_ "

"Oh, please, just admit it! Everyone already knows that you only volunteered to be my roommate out of pity for such a hideous creature. But it wasn't just that, was it? You heard Ursula say that I could have a position with the Wizard some day and you just had to _jump_ at the chance to get close to me!" Maleficent laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "You're absolutely vile, you know that? As if I would ever be friends with someone like _you._ "

Aurora choked back tears, now fueled by abject repugnance, and jumped up from her chair as though electrified by her sudden rage. She took a few shaky breaths, as if unsure how to accurately put what she was feeling into words. Maleficent could hardly imagine that Aurora hadn't been one to throw a fit before, but it seemed now that the girl was dealing with emotions she was unfamiliar with.

"You... You awful, repulsive, evil... _witch!_ " Aurora shrieked, stomping her foot like a child.

Maleficent straightened up now, her expression becoming dangerously amused. "A _witch,_ am I?"

"You want to know the truth? I did feel sorry for you that day! I thought everyone was being unnessecarily cruel to you, and I did think to be a friend to you, if the situation ever arose. But I never once thought to associate myself with you beyond that! When I 'volunteered' to room with you, it was an _accident!_ I wasn't paying attention and I was trying to ask Ursula if I could room with one of my _actual_ friends, and instead I got stuck with you!"

Maleficent stood up now, glowering at Aurora, total detestation rolling off her dark form in waves. "Well, quite the little actress you are, aren't you? It really almost seemed that you were just trying to be nice. Oh, and everyone thinks you're so _good._ Well, now I know better. You and all your little _friends..._ I absolutely _loathe_ the lot of you!"

Aurora gasped, completely aghast at this remark.

Maleficent snarled angrily and stormed toward the door. "Since you refuse to let me study in peace and quiet, I'm leaving! I don't care what kind of humiliation awaits me outside, as long as I'm somewhere far away from your self-centered moaning!"

Aurora watched her go indignantly. Maleficent threw the door open and disappeared through it. Aurora grabbed a fluffy pillow off of her bed and threw it toward the door with an enraged screech, but the door was slammed shut by some invisible force- most likely conjured by Maleficent as she stalked down the hall- and the pillow bounced lamely off of it and hit the floor. Aurora groaned and picked the pillow up. As she moved to put the pillow back on her bed, she caught sight of herself in the vanity mirror and gasped at how red her face had become.

Maleficent had no idea how long she'd been walking, but she didn't care. She would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant never having to see that spoiled girl again. But, since she wasn't about to let Aurora have the satisfaction of chasing her away from a future of power at the Wizard's side, she would settle for the end of the school's campus. She circled the perimeter of the grounds for awhile, far from where any of the other students lounged. She considered, briefly, taking refuge in the woods until curfew. It had occurred to her many times before in her life that she could just run off into the forest and get lost in there and never come home, and no one would even care. Total freedom in the wilderness, with only animals for company, which would never judge her appearance as a reflection of her character. In the wild, she could live as an animal herself and actually stand a chance at happiness...

These thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of hooves approaching. She looked up to see a bright red horse racing toward her, pulling a carriage. Maleficent quickly dashed out of the way before she could be run down by the horse-drawn carriage. The wheels of the carriage kicked up thick clouds of dust as it swept past her, leaving Maleficent hacking and wheezing on the side of the road.

"Woah!" She heard a young man call, and the carriage came to a stop. The horse whinnied impatiently while a head of thick, finely-coiffed brown hair poked out of the carriage window. Then, the door swung open and out stepped the head, now attached to a tall, lean body, clad in the finest fabrics. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the young man as he approached her. He hadn't looked at her yet, too busy straightening out the crisp vest he wore, a body-hugging garment made of a deep, cherry-red material, adorned with gold buttons.

"I'm sorry about that..." The boy said in a cheerful but haughty tone as he drew nearer to her. He still hadn't looked up, so her expression of revulsion hadn't stung him yet. "It seems sometimes that the horse has a mind of its own. Please, forgive us for-" His weak attempt at an apology was stopped short when he finally looked up at her, his brown eyes suddenly filled with horror, then shock.

"For almost killing me?" Maleficent asked scornfully. She looked behind him to glare at the horse, which remained uncaring- and had magically turned purple when she wasn't looking- but the other three young men who gaped at her from the carriage window and strongly resembled the embecile standing before her suddenly disappeared when she looked in their direction. Maleficent smirked ruefully up at the boy in front of her. "I can assure you, you can't do anything to me that I can't endure."

"I'm so sorry... I didn't realize that-"

"That I was a repulsive monster? Oh, poor you. It seems we're both at a disadvantage. I didn't realize that I would be going to school with a bunch of vapid, simple-minded, shallow, self-involved, inconsiderate fools." Maleficent proudly threw back her head and swept past him, leaving him standing there in shock. He slowly turned to watch her strut toward the front gates of the school courtyard, his mouth hanging open, utterly dumbfounded.

"Do you not know who I am?" He demanded finally, starting to stagger forward after her.

"I don't care who you are." She responded flatly, not turning back.

"Well, having a look at my carriage might suit your best interest!" He called after her, obviously appalled.

Maleficent stopped walking, rolled her eyes, and turned to look the carriage over with a cold expression. The vehicle was painted black, with a shimmering green finish when cast in the sunlight. It was adorned with lively bundles of red, orange and yellow flowers, and decorative ribbons. And it was weighed down by the absurd amount of luggage strapped to the top of it. Whoever had put this together must have really wanted these boys to seem important. Then, Maleficent saw the family crest engraved in the carriage door- a proud shield with a large red "P" in the center, and two gleaming golden swords crossing blades over the "P", and a matching golden banner with a message scrawled in another language underneath, all accented with obnoxiously bright hues of red, blue, and orange- and narrowed her eyes knowingly. She sneered in the direction of the horse, which was now an alarming shade of yellow.

She looked up at the young man who was glaring at her and smiled coyly at him.

"Ah... The Prince Brothers... The epitome of wealth and ignorance. Finally decided to leave your little bubble of supremacy and see what it's like among the rabble?" Maleficent asked, putting on her most mocking impersonation of his own haughty tone from before.

He was putting on a brave face now, doing his best not to seem disturbed by her. "Is that really how you see us?"

"I think it's exactly how anyone with a brain sees you." She replied with a smirk before turning away again.

"My name is Phillip, in case you were wondering!" He called after her, seeming intent to make nice.

"I wasn't." She said curtly in response, strolling through the gate and out of sight.

Phillip quickly climbed back into the carriage with his three brothers, trying to hide his awe at what had just happened.

"What in _Oz_ was that _thing?_ " Florian demanded in obvious disgust.

"You don't think they all look like that, do you?" Charming asked in disaste, dusting off his silver jacket.

Edward's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Just think of what other creatures we'll meet among the common folk!"

Phillip sighed and called to the horse again, signaling for it to carry them the rest of the way. As they rode into the school courtyard, Phillip scanned the area for a sign of the unsightly girl who'd left him so unnerved. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to speak to her again, to make things right. He was forced to shake the feeling off when the carriage finished rolling around the courtyard and came to a stop near a crowd of excited students.

"And so it begins..." Phillip muttered before plastering on a smile and opening the carriage door. He and his three brothers were immediately swarmed by a sea of screaming and adoring fans, all clamoring desperately to make friends.

Aurora had been in too bad a mood to join her friends in welcoming the Prince Brothers to Shiz, and instead decided to stroll in the school's garden to calm herself. She couldn't possibly face the new- and very important- students in such a foul state.

Why did Maleficent have to ruin everything? What a selfish, putrid, ungrateful, reprehensible girl! What had Aurora been thinking, trying to be nice to her? Well now she knew better. It was clear that Maleficent was incapable of being a friend to anyone.

Aurora sat on a bench in the garden and took a deep breath, letting the sunlight bathe her in warmth and honey-golden light. The breeze carried the pleasant scent of the many flowers with it, blessing her with a multitude of sweet fragrances. She'd come to the gardens a few times in the last week, usually with Snow White and Giselle, and quickly decided that it was her favorite place in the school. It was rare for anyone else to come here; the other students craved stimulation and adventure that this quiet space couldn't provide. So Aurora found it to be the place where she could find peace. And, on the rare occasions, the place where she would seek some time alone. Like now.

"Excuse me?"

The unfamiliar voice startled her slightly and she turned to see a tall, charmingly handsome young man standing nearby.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked in a tone that was gentle, yet regal.

Aurora smiled sweetly and scooted over, patting the extra space next to her on the bench. "Of course. Come, sit."

"I'm sorry to intrude..." He smiled gratefully as he came to sit by her. "It's just... Well, I just needed some time alone, I guess. I suppose you came here for the same reason?"

"Yes, but... I don't mind you being here." She replied. "It's nice not being alone." She watched as a blue butterfly danced along the petals of a nearby flowerbed and giggled to herself.

The boy watched her for a moment, instantly charmed by her casual air of kindness and her elegant purity.

"You are a breath of fresh air, if I may say so." He told her, making her turn toward him in surprise. "You're the first person I've met here who isn't so...well...crazy."

She laughed a little. "Crazy?"

"Well, the first student I came across wasn't exactly...welcoming. She was actually quite mean."

"She?"

"Yes, though I could only tell it by her voice... Her appearance, however..." He pulled a face. "Just monstrous, really..."

Aurora's face fell as she realized who he was talking about. "Green face, black scales, horns on her head?"

He was a little taken aback by her accurate description. "Well, yes."

Aurora sighed. "That's Maleficent..."

"You know her?"

"Well, everyone does by now. She's not exactly forgettable. But I'm the one who has to live with her."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "She's _your_ roommate?"

"Yes. She's actually the reason why I'm here. We had a terrible fight earlier, and she stormed out. I couldn't stand to stay in our room any longer, so I came here to calm myself."

"You come here often?"

Aurora smiled. "I try to."

He smiled back at her. "Then hopefully we'll cross paths again."

Aurora blushed and looked down at her lap.

"What was your fight about?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Your fight with Maleficent."

Aurora sighed. "She just got upset with me for trying to be nice to her... She's a horrible girl, really. She made me so angry that my face flushed! Ugh, I looked terrible..."

"I couldn't imagine you looking terrible." The boy chuckled.

Aurora giggled nervously. No boy had ever spoken like that to her before. "Thank you... It's just... Well, no one's ever made me as upset as she has. I guess she just manages to bring out the worst in me, somehow..." Aurora looked up at him sheepishly. "Not just anger, but... Well... She actually made me feel _hatred_ toward her today. No, not even just hatred, but something more like disgust... No, still something more visceral..." Aurora scoffed as she got lost in her own thoughts. "There was this word she used earlier, when she was yelling at me... _Loathing._ Yes, that's it."

"She said she loathed you?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Well, she was very angry... But you know... Oh, it sounds terrible, but... Sometimes I think I feel the same way toward her." Aurora sat rigidly as the feelings that once seemed unimaginable to her suddenly came rushing back. "Ugh, what a horrid girl, making me feel this way!"

The boy chuckled softly and she turned to see him looking slightly amused at her predicament. Aurora looked him over now, more out of curiosity than anything. Taking in the finely-tailored, expensive clothes he wore in place of a school uniform, and the unmistakably recognizable brown eyes and hair and fortunately compilated features, it dawned in Aurora who this must be. She scooted away a bit to gaze at him, suddenly feeling quite foolish.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked dumbly.

He smirked. "I didn't. But it's Phillip. Phillip Prince."

She gasped and jumped up out of her seat, shielding her blushing cheeks with her hands. "Oh, I'm so stupid! Of course, it's you! How could I-? Oh, nevermind. I've already made a fool out of myself, and now look at me. This is no way to carry on in front of you- practical royalty! No wonder you're laughing at me..." She turned and ducked her head in shame. What a way to make a first impression, sitting around in the gardens alone, then complaining about the roommate that she'd (supposedly) selflessly volunteered to be stuck with. What if he heard about that after this? He'd think she was either dishonest or crazy...

Phillip stood up now and approached her, quietly laughing. "I was only laughing because I've never met someone so apologetic for disliking such a creature."

Aurora turned to him in surprise.

He shrugged. "Forgive me for saying so, but you almost seem too good to be true."

Aurora looked shyly down at her feet. "It's my own fault, I suppose. I volunteered to room with her. I shouldn't complain about her now..."

"What's your name?" He asked as he drew closer to her, wearing a look of admiration.

She peered up at him. "Aurora. You can call me Rose, if you'd like."

He nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Aurora." He gingerly took her hand in his and lifted her knuckles up to his lips.

Aurora felt her cheeks flood with heat and silently scolded herself for it. If her face turned red like it did earlier, she felt that she might die of embarrassment right here. Phillip chuckled as he watched her stunned face.

"I do like it when you blush like that." He said.

Aurora laughed in spite of herself.

"Well, look at this!"

They both turned to see Cindy approaching with the usual group, as well as Phillip's three brothers. Phillip quickly released Aurora's hand and took a step back from her. Aurora clasped her hands innocently behind her back and Cindy looked her over with thinly-veiled disdain. Then, Cindy smiled up at Phillip and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Welcome to Shiz Academy. I'm Cinderella. You can call me Cindy."

"Phillip. Charmed." He said politely as he shook her hand once.

Cindy seemed bothered by him not kissing her hand, as she'd seen him do to Aurora, but she tried to hide her jealousy as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled tightly at him.

"How did you end up here, Phillip?" Charming demanded.

"We thought we lost you in that crowd!" Florian added. "They went absolutely mad!"

Phillip smirked. "I managed to sneak away."

"Lucky you." Charming deadpanned.

"Yeah, thanks so much for the help!" Florian cried.

"I think it was exciting!" Edward said cheerfully. "And just look at the new friends we made!" He clapped Hercules and Naveen on the shoulders happily.

"It's true, they did rescue us from that crowd." Charming said. "They're the most sane people we've come across so far."

"You might think it best to stick with us, boys." Cindy said with a note of pride in her voice. "With us as your friends, you won't have to worry about any of those other pests bothering you."

"Whattaya say, Phillip?" Florian asked, discretely returning Snow White's favoring glance.

Phillip thought on it for a moment, then caught Aurora giving him a hopeful look. He smiled at her before telling them, "Of course! No harm in making friends. And you all seem wonderful."


End file.
